


The Boy on the Shore

by Robin_Lan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Idea i had after watching a ton of episodes of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Lan/pseuds/Robin_Lan
Summary: After running away from home, Kairi found a boy washed up on the shore.





	The Boy on the Shore

The rain pattered on the packed sands of Destiny Islands’ beach. Kairi’s shoes were heavy with that combination of water and sand, but the screams of her exhausted legs did little to stop her. She ran farther and farther from her town, from her house, from her family, and from her father. Just the thought of him made her face turn a raging red that matched her fiery hair. The rain came down as she ran, sheets of water began to obscure her vision, it only began to clear up with the occasional flashes of lightning.

  
It was getting cold, and she knew that she couldn’t go on much further. Hypothermia didn’t look so appealing, she’d rather not end her runaway scheme so early. Her pace slowed as she began scanning for any sort of shelter. She’d never gone this far from the town before, the main island was quite big, the entirety of her town barely encompassed half of the island. The rest was dense tropical forests and expansive beach. She was on the beach and couldn’t even see a house on the horizon. As she lay her gaze in front of her, she spotted a glimpse of light.

  
It was faint and barely noticeable, but as Kairi headed towards it, she began to make out a mass. That mass morphed into a figure, and that figure soon turned into a body. An instinctive sense of emergency pushed her forward, and the nearer and nearer she got the clearer the details of the bodies became. A mop of brown hair weighed down by water, olive skin marred by red blood, and his clothing was torn so much that they could barely be considered as such. Once within arm’s reach, she could see the faint sign of a rhythmical rising and falling chest. It was a boy, and he was breathing but barely. Without knowing as to why, she tentatively placed the back of her palm on the boy’s forehead, and immediately recoiled. He was burning up, and the rain wasn’t exactly helping.

  
Kairi was many things, some would say “bossy” or “hot-headed” were among those things, but for the most part, she was a decent, good person. As such, she could not let someone stay in the middle of a storm like this covered in blood and running a fever when she could do something to help them. Gently, she crouched down and shifted him upright, before hooking one of his arms around her neck and lifting him up. She didn’t know what to do now except getting the boy out of the rain.

  
As if by serendipity, as soon as she stood with the boy hoisted upon her shoulders, her eyes caught sight something that she had somehow not managed to see before. There, nestled in a dense bundle of trees opposite of the shore, a mansion that she somehow hadn’t noticed stood. It looked old and abandoned, the windows were either shattered or boarded up. Overgrown vines wrapped up and around the walls, intricately twisted and tangled around each other. The roof tiles were peeling, and she swore that she could spot a few holes in it.

But it was her only option.

  
%%%

  
The door was unlocked, and Kairi guessed she should be thankful, but the haggard breathing of the random unconscious stranger she found washed up on the beach occupied the bulk of her thoughts. Who was he? Why was he covered in wounds? How long had been there? For all she knew, she was rescuing a serial killer that murdered everyone onboard the ship he was being transferred to prison on. Before diving off the edge because…reasons. It didn’t make much sense, but in her panicked state, it was just as likely as a possibility as any.

  
Kairi crept into the mansion, the boy feeling heavier on her shoulder, eyes darting in every which direction. The hall she found herself in was dimly lit, the only source of light being a room with a door cracked partially opened, from which Kairi could see the light of a flickering fireplace. She made her way to it. Every sense felt like it was going haywire, the floorboards creaked with each step, making Kairi want to jump straight out of her skin. The wall leaked a harmony of moldy, decaying, and rotting odors that all melded together into the singular smell of abandonment. Goosebumps grew up her arm as she opened gripped the doorknob, pushing it open cautiously. She felt, oddly enough, terrified of what lay beyond the door.

  
She didn’t know what caused her to be so much jumpier as she approached this room. It felt like a sort of sixth sense.

  
As she opened the door, nothing but a lit fireplace, across from it a lonely futon sitting above a fancy rug. It was a small room and paintings adorned the walls. Kairi lay the boy on the futon, the light from the fire afforded her a better look at his face. He had a slender face, one that seemed almost childlike. Half-lidded eyes gave glimpses of ocean blue eyes, dulled in his state of unconsciousness. Kairi began to unzip and take off the boy’s jacket, she didn’t know much about first aid, but a waterlogged and very much cold jacket couldn’t be good. As she removed it, a glimmer caught her eye, a necklace in the shape of a crown gently rested on the boy’s chest. She figured that was the glimpse of light that she had seen on the beach not too long ago. After setting the wet jacket to dry in front of the fire, Kairi gently took the necklace into her hand. It looked old and well worn, upon closer inspection, there was a myriad of tiny scratches adorning it. She flipped the necklace on its back and was surprised to find that there, in jagged and misshapen letters, was the name, “Sora”.


End file.
